The invention relates to a mixed cargo conveyer, also called a sorter, for sorting coded pieces of mixed cargo, comprising a driven, endless conveyer track that consists of a plurality of conveyer elements, which are joined to one another by articulated joints, are movable along a guideway, and which each have a bearing element that is supported by way of a supporting device on the guideway with a bearing surface that is essentially horizontal in the conveying state for a piece of mixed cargo which is to be discharged at one designated discharge station of a plurality of discharge stations existing along the conveyer line (section) e.g. by tipping the bearing element on its side; comprising a plurality of loading stations, where pieces of mixed cargo to be sorted are each individually loaded onto the bearing surface of an available conveyer element; and comprising a computer, which is fed code information about the loaded pieces of mixed cargo read by a scanner for (further) processing.